The Emily Chronicles
by greysfan16
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Mark and Lexie's daughter Emily.This is now finished!
1. Chapter 1

Would I be writing fanfics if I owned Grey's Anatomy?

Emily's Question

Mark Sloan's wife was working tonight and so his job was to get their daughter Emily to sleep. Emily Marie Sloan was five years old and she adored her father. From the time she was born she had been a Daddy's girl. Even now, five years later Mark could still remember the day she was born and the screams of his wife. After 18 hours of labor Emily Marie Sloan was born to Lexie-Grey-Sloan and Mark Sloan. Mark was sure that that day his daughter was born was the best day of his life. Emily had been a small baby at 6 pounds 1 ounce and nineteen inches long. She had been born with dark blown hair like her mother's and blue-grey eyes like her father's.

Emily had just gotten out of the bathtub after a bathtub full of bubbles. She had run into her pink and purple bedroom and climbed into the white bed with pink sheets and a purple comforter. Pink and purple were Emily's favorite colors. Mark had been changing into navy blue sweats which he now wore at bedtime. He never slept naked anymore unless Emily was over at Meredith and Derek's for the night. Even if he and his wife had sex, he took great care to make sure that he got dressed again before he went to sleep. It was something that he felt he had to do, especially since Emily was prone to nightmares.

He finally walked into his daughter's bedroom. Emily was sitting up in bed clearly waiting for her beloved Daddy to come into her room and read her a story. Mark or Lexie read her a story every night and since Lexie was working the task fell to Mark to read his five year old a story. Emily look at her Daddy as Mark reached for a Magic Treehouse book. It was the 5th one in the series and he and Lexie had been reading her the books from the beginning. Just then, Emily spoke "Daddy can I ask you something?" Mark put the book down on her nightstand and looked at her "Sure princess." Mark answered as he sat down beside Emily. Mark had no idea what Emily was about to ask him. She looked at him with her blue-grey eyes and asked "Where do babies come from?" Mark had to make sure that his face didn't show the shock he was feeling at being asked this question. He had no idea where she had even heard this. She had no idea that her Aunt Meredith was pregnant with her second baby. Mark was also confident that she had no idea that she was going to be a big sister because he and Lexie hadn't told her yet "Why do you ask princess?" Mark asked his daughter. Emily was quick to respond "I heard Mommy and Aunt Meri talking. Aunt Meri and Uncle Derek are gonna have a baby Daddy." Mark didn't know what to say to his young daughter. Mark was hoping that he wouldn't have to talk about the birds and the bees for a long time. So now Mark had to figure out what to say to Emily. Lexie would kill him if he gave their five year old too much information. Mark looked at his daughter and said "When Mommies and Daddies want a baby really badly, they close their eyes and wish really hard while they give each other hugs." Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head "I am not a baby anymore Daddy." Emily reminded her father. Mark sighed heavily. He had no idea what else to say "Daddy, Ben told me that Mommies and Daddies wrestle to make babies." Mark groaned and buried his face in his multimillion dollar hands. Ben was Molly and Eric's second child as well as Emily's cousin "Don't listen to your cousin." Mark told his daughter firmly. Mark was really trying not to bad mouth his 8 year old nephew. Emily pouted the same pout that her mother had and Mark knew that he couldn't resist it "Tell me the truth Daddy." Emily pleaded. Mark, managed to suppress a groan and said "Mommies have eggs inside of their bodies and they meet up with things that look like tadpoles." Mark tried to explain a little better. He really wished his wife was here to handle these questions. She was much better at them then Mark was. Emily looked like that had answered her questions, but then she looked confused once again "But how do the eggs get inside Mommy and where do the tadpoles come from?" Emily asked. Mark thought for a moment before he answered "Well the eggs live inside the Mommies from the time they are little girls. And the tadpoles come from daddies." Emily was ready with another question" But how do they make a baby?" Emily wanted to know. Mark was about done with this conversation but he knew that Emily wouldn't let it go until she was satisfied "Well the tadpoles swim up a river until they find the eggs and then the tadpoles go into the eggs and then a baby is made." Mark explained. He hoped she wouldn't want to know how the tadpoles got from the daddy to the mommy, Thankfully Emily looked as though she was satisfied. She looked at her Daddy and asked "Daddy will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Mark nodded and smiled as he wrapped his arms around his five year old daughter and kissed her forehead "Good night princess." Mark told her. Sleepily Emily mumbled "Night night Daddy." Mark watched his daughter fall asleep in his arms and he waited until she was asleep.

An hour later Mark was in the master bedroom when his wife walked into the bedroom. Lexie had already kissed her daughter good night before she had come to the master bedroom. Mark smiled at her and put his medical journal down that he had been reading. Lexie came into the bed and Mark ran his hands over her clothed shoulders and said "Get naked and join me in bed." Lexie giggled and then went to the oak wood chest of drawers and shed her work clothes. She put on a red lace camisole and a matching pair of panties. Mark grinned as his wife joined him in bed. She looked sexy to him. Lexie smiled and said "I know you said you wanted me in bed naked but I knew you hadn't had the pleasure of ripping this off of me yet so I thought I'd wear it for you now." Instead of being incredibly turned on, Mark said "Emily knows about Meredith being pregnant." Lexie looked hurt and surprised that Mark didn't seem interested in her sexually but when she realized what Mark said, Lexie groaned "She doesn't know…"Mark cut her off immediately and said "No she has no idea that you are pregnant. She just asked where babies come from" Mark explained. That wasn't what Lexie wanted to hear "She's five Mark ."Lexie pointed out with a frown. Mark sighed and nodded. That had been his reaction too at first "I didn't go into detail Lex. I just did an overview of tadpoles and eggs and the fact that the tadpoles have to swim to reach the eggs." Mark explained. Lexie's frown erased from her face "Thank you for handling that." Lexie told him sincerely. Mark smiled and added "Your nephew told her that babies are made by wrestling." Lexie smirked and said "Well Ben's right isn't he?" as she rubbed her small bump. Mark knew he was right, but he didn't want his five year old to know that yet "Yes but Em doesn't need to know that. Talk to Molly okay?" Mark told his wife. Lexie nodded and said "Now I have been waiting all night for sex from my hot husband. Forget the kids and ravish your wife." And that is exactly what Mark did for the next several hours.


	2. Early Bonds

Early Bonds

Six months after Emily Marie Sloan had asked her father where babies came from, her sister came into the world screaming and hollering for the entire hospital to hear. Lexie had ended up having to have an emergency C-Section because the baby was in distress. Emily was with her Uncle Derek and her Aunt Meredith who was now eight months pregnant with Emily's cousin. Mark was with his wife when the baby arrived. While Lexie was getting stitched up, Mark came into the waiting room where he knew his daughter and sister in law and brother were waiting for news, any news. When Emily saw her daddy she ran into his arms and hugged him. Mark picked her up and said "You have a sister princess." Emily's face fell. She had wanted a brother so she could always be her daddy's princess. She didn't want the new baby to take over her position as the princess in the household. Meredith and Derek exchanged glances and then looked at Mark "How's Lexie?" Meredith demanded. Mark smiled. He was so relieved that his wife had flown through the emergency surgery "She did great." Mark reassured his sister in law. Mark knew that they would all want to know the baby's name "Sandrine Natalia Sloan arrived at was 5 pounds 8 ounces and 19 inches long" Mark told his sister in law and Derek. Emily looked at her daddy and said "I want Mommy." Mark sighed knowing how attached Emily was to her mother "Mommy's resting with your sister so you have to be quiet okay." Mark told his daughter. Derek and Meredith smiled and said "We have to go pick up Lucas and then we'll come back." Lucas was their first child who was a year older than Emily. Mark nodded as he carried his daughter out of the waiting room.

Before he let Emily go into Lexie's room, he looked at her and put his finger to his lips to remind her to be quiet. Emily walked quietly into her mother's hospital room and her blue-grey eyes went straight to the bassinet that was beside her mother. Her footsteps must have been louder than anyone realized because Lexie woke up and struggled to sit up in bed. Mark went to her and propped her up with a pillow so she could sit up. Mark put Sandrine in Lexie's arms and then went to get Emily who hadn't moved from her spot by the door. Mark scooped Emily up and carried her to the bed. Mark sat down on the bed beside Lexie and looked at his new daughter. Emily finally seemed to show interest in her and she looked at her tiny baby sister. Her blue-grey eyes widened as she seemed to take in her sister all at once "She's so tiny Daddy." Emily murmured in wonderment. Mark smiled as he kissed the top of Emily's head "You were that small too princess." Mark told her. Emily couldn't believe that she was ever that small. Lexie looked at Mark and whispered "She has your eyes but my hair again like Em does." Emily couldn't take her eyes off her baby sister. She reached out a hand and let baby Sandrine grab her finger. Emily thought that maybe having a baby sister wouldn't be so bad. She looked at her mother and asked "May I hold her Mommy?" Lexie looked at Mark who nodded. Lexie helped Emily hold her sister and within minutes, Emily was holding a baby the way they were supposed to be held. Just then Sandrine woke up and instead of crying she just stared into her sister's eyes "She is so pretty." Emily whispered. She bent and placed a light kiss on her sister's forehead. She whispered "I love you Sandrine." Lexie was teary eyed as she watched her oldest daughter bond with her new sister. Mark was grinning. He was so proud of his girls. Emily looked at her parents and said "I love her. But can I have a brother next time?" Mark shot Lexie a grin and Lexie simply glared at him. Mark smiled and said "Mommy and Daddy will decide that later princess. "Finally Sandrine began to cry and Lexie took the baby back into her arms and looked at Mark. Mark nodded and said "Come on Em, let's let Mommy and Sandrine sleep. now." Emily kissed her mother and then kissed her sister and said "Bye Mommy. Bye Sandrine." She took her father's hand and left her mother's room with her. Mark was going to take Emily for some ice cream and let Lexie nurse Sandrine and then get some sleep. Mark guided Emily out of the hospital and they went for the ice cream that Mark knew Emily had wanted all week.


	3. First Day

First Day

Emily stood in front of her new school holding both of her parents hands. She was starting first grade and now she was in a private elementary school. Mark had insisted that there was no way his daughter was attending public school and Lexie had agreed. It helped that Meredith and Derek's son Lucas was already at this school so Emily would at least know someone else. Emily was scared of such a big school. She was now seven years old and all she wanted to do was stay at the hospital daycare with her sister Sandrine who was now two and her brother Liam who was already a year old. Both of her parents knelt down in front of her and that's when Emily started crying. She threw her arms around both of her parents and sobbed "I'm scared. This school is too big Mommy and Daddy." Emily cried our in between her sobs. Lexie and Mark weren't quite sure what to say "Remember your cousin is already here and he promised to help you." Lexie reminded her small daughter. Emily sniffed and then pulled away from the hug "I want Daddy to take me in." Emily whispered. Mark stood and looked at Lexie who said "I'll get back in the car with Sandrine and Liam.

Mark took his daughter's hand and he walked her into the building. It was a big building. No wonder his seven year old was intimidated. Emily stayed close to Mark as they walked to her classroom. When they reached the door, Emily seemed to shrink back into Mark. She buried her face in his side and whispered "Don't leave me Daddy." Mark hated her plea because he knew that he had to leave his daughter here. He knew that she had to go to first grade. He knew that this new school was scary for her so he would wait until she was comfortable before he left.

Just then, the teacher Mrs. Stewart walked over to them. She looked at Mark and she could tell that he was a good father because he wasn't rushing off after dropping his child off. She then looked at the seven year old burying her face into his side "You must be Dr. Sloan?" Mrs. Stewart asked as she extended her hand to Mark. Mark shook it and said "You are my daughter's teacher. Call me Mark." Mrs. Stewart smiled before she knelt down in front of Emily "Are you ready to come and play?" she asked Emily. Emily shook her head and only clung harder to her father. Mark had never seen her so shy before. She took after him in the no shyness thing. Just then another kid that they knew very well came into the classroom. It was Owen and Cristina's daughter Abigail. Emily and Abigail had grown up together since Mark and Owen had become friends and Cristina and Lexie had become tentative friends. Emily smiled and moved away from Mark "Abby, you are at my school." Emily told her .Abby who looked a lot like her father, grinned "Let's go play." she told Emily. Mark smiled glad that his daughter had a friend to play with "Bye Em." Mark called. Emily stopped what she was doing and ran back to Mark. She threw her arms around him and said "I love you Daddy." Mark kissed the top of her head and said "I love you too Emily." Finally Abby seemed to notice Mark "Bye Uncle Mark." Abby called. Mark smiled and waved at the girls before he walked out of the room. Emily was going to be fine in this big school.

When he got back to the car, he looked at Lexie who must have known about Abby coming to this school. He got in and looked at his wife who was grinning "You knew." Mark accused her. Lexie nodded "I knew it would be good for her." Mark smiled at his wife and then looked out the window at the big school. He hated that his oldest daughter was growing up so fast "She's growing up too fast Lex." Mark murmured. Lexie put her hand on Mark's leg and looked at him "She's seven years old Mark." Lexie reminded him. Mark knew he was right and he was surprised at how hard it was for him to let go "I know Lex. It's just hard." Mark admitted. Lexie was the only person he would admit that to. Lexie knew that Emily and her father had been nearly inseparable from the day she was born "She's always going to be your princess Mark." Lexie told him softly. Mark nodded again, his eyes still focused on the door to her school. Lexie sighed and said "Let's get to work. The sooner we can go to work the sooner we can pick her up." Again Mark knew Lexie was right. Mark stopped worrying about her growing up and he started looking forward to the stories she would tell when they picked her up at the end of the day.


	4. Not His Little Girl Anymore

Not His Little Girl Anymore

Emily Marie Sloan was now thirteen years old and she had just woken up to a surprise. She had started her period. Most of her first did not have their's yet so she felt special knowing that she was the first one among her friends. Her parents had already given her a more detailed sex talk than the one her father had given her at age five. Her mother had already talked to her about getting her period. It didn't mean that Emily was totally okay with it. She was afraid that she would have to give up her place on the girls basketball team at her middle school and she didn't want to. Thankfully her eight year old sister Sandrine had her own room so Emily could take some time to absorb this new development in her life.

After about 20 minutes sitting on her bed, she finally realized that she needed to let her mother know "Mom." Emily called, hoping that her mom hadn't gone to the hospital yet. Lexie must have been right by her door because she came right in. Lexie could see that something was up but she couldn't figure out what it was "Sweetie, what is it?" Lexie asked as she looked worriedly at her daughter. Emily bit her lip before she whispered "I started my period." Lexie broke into a smile and hugged her daughter. She was just glad it wasn't anything else "Oh sweetie, go change and give me your clothes from last night. There's pads under the bathroom sink. "Lexie told her daughter. From Lexie's experience pads were much easier to deal with in the beginning than tampons were. Lexie wondered if Emily was going to tell her father or if Lexie would have to. As if Emily could read her mind, she said "Let me tell Daddy." Lexie was surprised but she nodded. She had thought for certain Emily would want her mom to tell her dad.

Mark had no clue what was going on. He just knew that he had an eight year old and a seven year old to get ready for school while his wife was upstairs talking to their thirteen year old and getting ready for work. Lexie didn't say a thing when she came down the stairs, but she ushered the younger kids into the living room so Emily could talk to her father alone. When Emily came down the stairs, she did it slowly. She was not the usual bubbly girl today. She walked over to her dad and said "Daddy, I have to tell you something." Mark of course was fearing the worst. Either she was pregnant or she was doing poorly in school or she was on drugs. Those were the scenarios flooding Mark Sloan's brain. Emily took a deep breath and said "I started my period." Mark froze. Now his firstborn was really becoming a young woman and Mark wanted to go back and have her be an inquisitive five year old again. Mark was freaking out, but he had to stay calm "Congratulations Em." Mark told her. He wanted to hug her but he wasn't sure if she would hug him back. Emily solved that worry by throwing her arms around her dad and hugging him "I love you Daddy." Emily reassured him with a smile that was very much like his own. Mark smiled at his daughter and said "I love you too Em and I am so proud of you." Emily smiled at her dad and then went to catch up with her mom. Lexie was driving the kids to school today and Mark would meet her at the hospital

Later Mark and Lexie were in his office. Mark was strangely quiet, but Lexie had a feeling that she knew why he was so quiet. He didn't want to see his daughter growing up and Emily getting her period was the first real sign that she wasn't going to be his little girl anymore "She's going to be dating next." Mark muttered with a frown. Lexie smiled sympathetically and said "Yes she'll be dating soon, but she is always going to be your daughter honey." Mark frowned and added "Soon she won't need me." Lexie sighed knowing that Mark had been feeling old lately "She is always going to need you. You are her father. Now how about we got celebrate this new phase of her life tonight." Lexie suggested. Mark smiled and stood up "Yes let's go." Mark agreed before he and Lexie left the hospital to go celebrate with their family

.


	5. First Date

First Date

Emily Marie Sloan had never been more nervous. She was fifteen years old and tonight was the night that her father had had nightmares about from the time she was small. She was going on her first date tonight. It was exciting and scary at the same time. She had been asked out by a boy she had known since she was small. Logan Karev was arriving in an hour to take Emily out. Mark wasn't happy about this. Especially when he heard that Logan was driving. Logan was sixteen and Mark remembered being that age. He remembered having only one thing on his mind and that was why he really didn't want his daughter going out with an older boy. Not to mention Mark's wife had a brief past with Logan's father. Mark trusted Lexie's opinion and Lexie had been friends with Izzie Stevens-Karev for over sixteen years. So Mark was going to try and sit back and let his daughter go out with Logan.

Emily was upstairs in her room letting her mom fix her hair while her sister Sandrine did her makeup. Sandrine was only ten, but she already had a flair for makeup which did not please Mark in the slightest bit. Emily wore a navy blue dress that ended at her calves and her long brown hair was curled and lay down her back. She had black high heels on that her mom had lent her. Sandrine had done a beautiful job with the makeup and it looked natural which was just the way Emily liked it. The finally finished at five minutes to seven. Lexie and Sandrine went downstairs first. Both Mark and nine year old Liam were waiting. At nine Liam was already incredibly protective of his sisters. Lexie was smiling as she stood next to Mark "Wait until you see her. She looks beautiful." Lexie told Mark. Mark had no doubt that his daughter looked beautiful. When Emily finally came down the stairs, Mark's breath caught. His daughter did look stunning. Mark had always known she was beautiful but seeing her all dressed up for a guy was a new experience. Emily looked at her dad for approval and he smiled at her "You look beautiful Em." Mark reassured her. Just then the doorbell rang. Emily hurried to the door, but was beaten by Liam who answered the door. A very nervous Logan Karev waited on the other side. He had blond hair like his mother, but his eyes were hazel like his father's. Mark and Liam looked at Logan and then nodded. He looked acceptable for their daughter and sister. Lexie looked at them and said "Okay picture time." Emily scowled at her mother and said "It's a date Mom. It's not the prom." Mark smiled at how excited his wife was "Em, let your mom take a picture or two." Mark advised his daughter. After a few pictures, Emily and Logan were on their way out the door. Mark stood in the doorway and called "Have fun and be home by eleven. Oh and no drinking drugs or sex." Lexie giggled at her overprotective husband's comments. It was typical Mark to assume that all teenage boys had the same thoughts in his head that Mark himself had had at their age.

After Sandrine and Liam went to bed, Mark was in the living room perfectly content to stay there until Logan brought his daughter home. Mark hated knowing that his daughter was growing up so fast. Mark felt old now for the first time in awhile. After all he was fifty five years old and his beloved wife was only forty. Mark stood by the window and his wife joined him at the window. Her arms encircled his waist and she rested her head on his chest. Mark hated knowing that he was no longer the most important man in her life. Mark knew Emily liked Logan and it had taken Mark awhile to get used to the idea of his daughter not thinking that her father hung the moon anymore. Mark sighed heavily and said "I'm losing my oldest daughter Lex." Lexie shook her head. She knew that Mark was just being irrational "No honey you aren't. She still adores you, but she's growing up now. I don't know about you but I think she is a pretty amazing kid." Lexie told her husband. Nodding Mark said "We did good with her. She's got a good head on her shoulders." Lexie completely agreed with her husband. Mark couldn't believe how hard parenting a daughter was for him. He hated letting go of his firstborn but he knew that it was important for her to be independent to at least some degree right now.

An hour later, they heard a car pull up at exactly eleven pm. Lexie watched through the curtains as Logan walked Emily up to the door. Lexie couldn't tell but she was pretty sure that Logan was kissing Emily at the door. She tried to prevent Mark from seeing anything, but she doubted she was successful. Emily walked into the house, her cheeks tinged pink. Mark knew what that was from, but he pretended he didn't know "Did you have fun?" Lexie asked. Emily nodded "Yes it was nice. We went to that new French restaurant and then he took me to the park to watch the stars." Emily explained. Mark grumbled "That better be all that happened." Emily giggled at her father's over protectiveness and said "Daddy he treated me with the utmost respect." Mark was satisfied with the answer. Emily smiled and said "I think I am going to bed." Lexie and Mark hugged their daughter and then watched as she went up to bed.

Mark and Lexie went up to bed a short time later and as they lay in bed, Mark said "You know that she could possibly be married in ten years." Lexie laughed and said "Having nightmares about the cost of a wedding already?" Mark nodded with a sigh. He had realized tonight that his oldest daughter was a few years short of being an adult. He had also realized that he was incredibly proud of all of his children "We did well with all of them "Mark amended his earlier comment. Lexie nodded and then replied tiredly "We raised three amazing kids." Mark gathered Lexie in his arms and fell asleep with her back pressed against his chest.


	6. First Step Into Adulthood

First Step Into Adulthood

Eighteen year old Emily Marie Sloan stepped down from the podium to a round of applause. She had just given the Salutatorian's speech. She was 2nd in her class behind Abby Hunt who like her mother had been the Valedictorian. Emily's heart was slowly settling down into her chest. She had given a speech that had talked about her years in high school and how much she was going to miss not only her friends but also her family. She had decided to let Abby give the truly emotional and inspirational speech because Abby was better at those than Emily was. As she walked back to her seat, she caught sight of her parents. Her mother was crying and her dad even had tears in his eyes. It was clear to her that her father was so proud of her and that made Emily happy. All she ever wanted was for her parents to be proud of her.

Nearly two hours later, she rose to accept her diploma. She walked across the stage to shake her principal's hand and accept the diploma. She saw her family clapping for her. Her parents and her siblings, Sandrine who was now thirteen and giving their parents a rough time. And Liam who's personality was definitely more like their mom's though he looked exactly like their dad. Aunt Meredith, Uncle Derek and their younger daughter Lillian. Lucas was in college and so he didn't come. And lastly Molly and Eric. Laura was in college so she was missing this and Ben was also in college so he too was missing his cousin's graduation. Again, Emily locked eyes with her dad, the one person who she could confide in no matter what and he was beaming proudly as he watched his daughter become a high school graduate. As she went back to her seat, she saw her dad again and he mouthed "I love you." Emily swallowed hard and mouthed "I love you Daddy."

Mark was so proud of his daughter. She was second in her class of 350 and Mark knew that she had worked really hard for that spot. At times she freaked out about not being number one. Mark was sure that was her competitiveness rearing it's head just like himself at that age. He knew it was going to be hard for him to say good bye when she headed off to Columbia in the Fall. Mark was thrilled that she was going to Columbia because that was his alma mater. Seeing her look at him, Mark beamed at her. He mouthed an "I love you" to her. She mouthed those same words back to him. He looked at Lexie who was smiling and Mark took Lexie's hand and squeezed it gently.

After the ceremony, there was a party for the graduates. Mark was looking for his daughter so he could congratulate her. He finally saw her with her boyfriend of three years Logan Karev. Mark approached them and Emily turned from Logan and smiled at her dad "I've been looking for you. "Emily told her dad. Mark resisted the urge to say that she was too busy Frenching her boyfriend to really be looking for him. Instead, Logan hastily excused himself as if he could hear what Mark was thinking. Emily was grinning the same grin that her dad had. Mark hugged his daughter who was taller than her mother. Emily was 5'10 while her mother was 5'6. Emily had gotten her dad's height. Mark kissed his daughter's cheek and said"I am so proud of you Em." Emily smiled at her dad and said "Thank you Daddy. Thank you for everything." She still called her dad, Daddy and she probably always would. He had given up calling her princess years ago and now he always called her Em. Emily looked around, her blue-grey eyes scanning the auditorium "Where's Mom?" she asked her dad curiously. Mark looked around for his wife and said "I think she's talking to Izzie and Cristina." Izzie was of course Logan's mom and Cristina was Abby's mom.

Mark looked at his daughter and not for the first time marveled at how much she looked like Lexie. She had Mark's eyes and his smile but everything else was all Lexie. Mark pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Emily. It was a Tiffany's box. The box was very similar to the box that had once held Lexie's engagement ring. Emily looked at her dad and the opened the box. Inside the box was a sterling silver bracelet engraved with the words _To our little princess. We love you and are so proud of you. Love Mom and Dad. Emily's eyes filled with tears as she picked up the bracelet "It's beautiful Daddy." Emily whispered as tears streamed down her face. Mark wished he had a Kleenex because his daughter's makeup was running. Emily didn't seem to care "Your mom and I wanted to get you something special and you already have a car." Mark told his daughter with a smile. Emily shook her head and whispered "This is perfect Daddy. Will you put it on?" With shaking hands Mark put the bracelet on his daughter's wrist. They both knew she could have put the bracelet on by herself, but Emily really wanted her dad to put it on her "Can we go home now? I want to be with my family tonight? "Emily asked as she leaned into her dad's body. Mark nodded as Lexie and Sandrine and Liam came back. Lexie and Mark exchanged glances. Lexie gave Emily a tissue and Emily wiped her makeup completely off of her face. Mark looked at his kids and his wife and said "Let's go home and celebrate." Lexie smiled knowing that most of that request was Emily. Emily smiled at her dad and called "Last one to the car is a rotten egg." And the five of them went flying to the car. Thanks to her being a track star, Sandrine was the first one there and thanks to Mark still trying to get control of his emotions, he was the last one "Daddy you are the rotten egg." Emily giggled as they climbed into the car. The five of them were laughing and talking all the way home where all the fixings to make ice cream sundae's were waiting._


	7. Good Bye Columbia

A/N Thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are amazing!

Good Bye Columbia

It had been seven years since Emily Marie Sloan had crossed the podium at her high school graduation and now she was doing the same, except this time she was crossing the podium at her medical school graduation. She had always known that with the majority of her family in the medical field, the chances were good that she would fall in their footsteps. She was not going to be a surgeon though and therein lay the deviation from her family. She was going to be a pediatric cardiologist. She had seen firsthand how the diagnosis of a cardiac defect affected her family when her Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona had adopted a baby who had some cardiac issues. That had been the thing that had motivated Emily.

She wore the deep blue robes that were a part of Columbia's colors and just like she had done seven years ago she looked out into the audience and there she saw her parents. Her sister and brother were unable to make it due to being in college and having finals, but her cousins Lucas, Lillian ,Ben and Laura had all made the trips from where they were living. Emily knew that her dad had had to slow down after he had had a sudden heart attack two years ago, but he was doing better now aside from having to hang up his scalpel. Lexie was still working and was quickly taking her husband's place as the foremost Plastic surgeon on the West Coast. Emily was proud of her family for sticking together through everything that had gone on in these last seven years.

Emily was still best friends with Abby Hunt although now that Abby had fallen in love, Emily didn't see her as much anymore. Emily was still with Logan Karev even after ten years and they were talking about moving in together now that they were both finished with medical school. The idea of being responsible for the health of someone else's child terrified her but Logan, Abby and her family were always the first to insist that she could handle it.

Despite her being twenty five years old, Emily still talked to her parents at least 3 times a week and she had flown home for every holiday and birthday in the last seven years. They had just had a huge birthday bash for her mother who had just turned fifty. Pretty much all of Seattle Grace showed up and they had family and friends around for days afterward.

Emily thought that this ceremony would never end. She was still very impatient and nothing had been able to curb that. Of course she knew that she would have to exercise patience when she had her pediatric patients. Emily was tapping her foot quietly as she sat next to a guy named Xander Smith. On her other side was a girl named Taylor Shaw. Emily had always thought Taylor would never make it through medical school. She had always seemed like such a bimbo and like someone her dad might have gone for thirty years ago.

Finally the ceremony as over and Emily jumped up and wove her way through the crowds of people. Abby was going to be celebrating with her family and Emily had told Logan that she was going to be doing the same thing. Emily assumed that Logan was off with his parents. She didn't put much thought into that right now because she was trying to find her own parents. When she found them, Emily threw her arms around both of them and hugged them tightly. Her parents were getting older, but they still acted as they had acted when she was a child. Her parents had their arms around each other and her mom was wiping away a few stray tears from her chocolate brown eyes. Emily had long since decided to move back home to Seattle. She didn't want to be away from her family and thankfully Logan felt the same way about his family.

Mark looked at his oldest daughter wondering where the time had gone. It seemed as though he had just been at her baptism service that his wife had insisted on. It never made any sense to Mark because they were not churchgoers but when Lexie said that it would have been important to her mother, Mark agreed. Mark was so proud of his twenty five year old daughter. She was going to be one hell of a doctor and Mark hoped that he lived long enough to see her become the best pediatric cardiologist in Seattle. Lexie saw Meredith and Derek who had gotten lost in the crowds and she excused herself to go talk to her sister and brother in law. This left Mark alone with his doctor daughter. Emily and her dad just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither of them knew what to say right now. All Emily could think of was how close she had been to losing her father two years ago.

Emily could still remember getting a call from Liam who told her that their dad had, had a heart attack during a meeting at the hospital. Emily remembered breaking several speed limits to get to her father as soon as she could just in case he didn't make it. When she got there, she was told he would make it and it was a mild heart attack. As these memories came rushing back, she wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. Mark seemed to know what was going on in her head and he hugged her back. Emily whispered "I am so glad you didn't die Daddy." Mark kissed the top of her head which was something he hadn't done in years and said "I'm glad too Em. I want to see you get married and have kids." Emily laughed, feeling like she was a long way off from any of that and said "I think Logan and I are a long way from any of that Daddy."

Lexie approached them and smiled at both of them. She could see that they had needed this time together. Emily and her father had always had a special bond and Lexie was positive that it would stay that way even after Mark passed away. Lexie wasn't sure what she should suggest they do now, but she knew that standing in Columbia's courtyard was going to get old eventually. Lexie handed Mark a box and Mark passed it to his daughter. Emily opened it and a pair of real diamond earrings and a matching necklace were inside "They're beautiful Mom." Emily told her mother, her blue grey eyes sparkling with joy. With trembling fingers, Emily put the earrings on and then she turned to her father and asked "Will you put the necklace on me?" Mark nodded as he picked up the necklace and placed it around his daughter's neck "You look beautiful Em." Mark told her quietly. Lexie nodded proudly at her daughter. Emily looked around and realized that her friends and her boyfriend must have gone home with their families. Emily didn't know what to do now. A part of her wanted to go back to Seattle right now, but another part of her wanted to stay near Columbia for one more night. Lexie and Mark waited for their firstborn daughter to make her choice "Take me home." Emily finally whispered. She had spent seven total years here at Columbia and she was now done here. Mark and Lexie wrapped their arms around their daughter and led her out of the courtyard and to the car. Before Emily got into the car, she took one last look at Columbia and said a simple" Goodbye." then she got into the car and her parents took her home just as she wanted.


	8. Daddy's Blessing

A/N Thank you to all of my reviewers. Your enjoyment of this story is what inspires me to keep writing.

Daddy's Blessing

Logan Karev had been to the Sloan's house more times than he could count, but this time he had more at stake. He was coming to ask them, well Mark more than Lexie, for Emily's hand in marriage. They were now twenty seven and Logan and Emily had been dating since they were fifteen years old. Logan was a second year surgical resident at Seattle Grace and Emily was in her pediatric cardiology residency. Logan had known from the time that they had graduated high school that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emily. He had also known that the biggest obstacle to that was getting her father's blessing. Logan knew that Emily would never marry him unless they had her father's blessing.

Logan stood on the doorstep to the Sloan house for about ten minutes before he rang the doorbell. He heard movement behind the door and then it was opened by Lexie. Lexie looked confused as to why Logan was standing on her doorstep when they both knew that Emily was at work. A concerned look formed on her face "Did something happen to Emily?" Lexie asked anxiously. Mark must have heard that because he came from the living room to see what was going on. Logan shook his head "No, Emily's fine. I just spoke with her on her lunch hour." Logan reassured the anxious parents. Lexie breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door "Come in Logan." Lexie told her daughter's boyfriend. Mark returned to the living room and his wife and Logan followed. Mark turned off the New York Jets game he was watching and then turned his attention to Logan. Mark could sense something was up. He just knew it.

Logan's hands were sweating and he kept rubbing his palms on his black pants. He had dressed up in a cranberry colored shirt and black pants. He needed her parents to know that he was serious. He looked at Mark and Lexie and finally said "I've come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Lexie couldn't deny that she had been suspecting that this day was coming ever since Logan and Emily had moved in together a year ago. She was smiling, but Mark's face had gone white. So this was really it. Logan Karev wanted to marry his little girl. Okay so Emily wasn't so little anymore, but she would always be his little girl and nothing in the world would change that. Mark knew that Logan loved Emily more than anything in the world. His actions over the past ten years had proved it to Mark "You aren't going to pressure her into having kids and stopping work are you?" Mark asked. It was a well known fact that Emily wasn't sure she even wanted kids. Logan shook his head "No sir. We've talked about it and I am in complete support of her even if she decides she doesn't want kids. If she does want kids I will support her desire to keep working as well." Logan assured Mark. He felt like he needed to call Mark sir, as a sign of respect more than anything else.

Lexie knew that she was in full support of this marriage, but she knew that her husband was the holdout. She knew that if Mark didn't give his blessing, that Emily wouldn't marry Logan no matter how much she loved him. She respected her father and she still went to him for help. Lexie knew that Emily wouldn't want to upset her father. Lexie kept her eyes on Mark wondering what was going on in his head. Mark knew that he had to give his blessing. He didn't want his daughter to sacrifice her happiness just because Mark wasn't ready to let go of his oldest daughter. Taking a deep breath, he nodded "You have my blessing." Mark finally told Logan. Logan looked at Lexie was beaming and she nodded her blessing as well. Lexie hugged her soon to be son in law and Mark and Logan exchanged handshakes "You take care of my little girl Logan." Mark told Logan seriously. Logan nodded and said "I will sir. Thank you for giving me your blessing." Logan checked his watch and said "I'd better be going. Emily and I have a date at seven tonight." Lexie smiled and nodded. Logan walked out of the door and Lexie looked at Mark who still looked shaken. Mark knew that this was coming, but he had no idea when it was going to happen. He picked up the newest Academy of Plastic Surgery magazine and went back to reading it, effectively letting Lexie know that he didn't want to talk about it yet.

At dinner that night Logan was a nervous wreck. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emily Sloan and he didn't care who knew it. Finally, he took her hand over the tablecloth and squeezed it. Emily looked at him strangely. Logan let go of her hand and then stood up and walked over to her side of the table and knelt down on one knee. Tears were already filling Emily's eyes. She knew what was coming and she couldn't believe that it was finally happening. Finally Logan spoke "Emily Marie Sloan, I have loved you from the time I first took you out. I knew when we graduated from high school that I wanted to make you my wife. I love you more than I could ever love anyone else and I want to be able to continue to make you happy like you have made me happy these past ten years. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Emily nodded though she could barely see Logan through the curtain of tears in her eyes. She finally managed a soft "Yes." Logan put the ring on her finger. The ring had a small center diamond encircled with emeralds. Emeralds were Emily's birthstone. Logan kissed her lovingly and when he pulled away, Emily stared at Logan "My dad gave you permission?" Emily asked a bit surprised. Logan nodded with a grin. He knew that getting Mark Sloan's permission to marry his firstborn daughter was huge. He pitied the guy who would someday want to marry Sandrine, Emily's 22 year old sister. After all Sandrine was Mark's youngest daughter.

Later that night when Emily and Logan got back to their apartment, Emily knew that she had to call her parents. So she dialed the number and waited anxiously for someone to answer. Finally after five rings, her dad answered the phone "Hello?" Mark answered.

"Hi Daddy .Put the speaker phone on and get Mom." Emily told him.

Mark put his daughter on the speaker phone and got Lexie out of the kitchen. Mark knew what this call was. It was the 'Daddy I'm engaged' call and it was the call that Mark had been dreading ever since he had given Logan his blessing earlier that day.

"Hi Em." Lexie said into the speaker.

"Mom, Daddy! Guess what? Logan proposed. We're getting married!" Emily responded. The excitement was so clear in her voice. Mark felt like a selfish bastard. What mattered was his daughter's happiness. He wouldn't be losing Emily, he'd be gaining a son in law. Mark smiled and said "Congratulations princess." Mark hadn't called her princess in years, but he felt like he needed to use her childhood nickname.

Lexie was smiling right along with her husband and said "Congratulations Em. Your dad and I are so happy for you."

"Thank you Mom, Daddy." Emily told them softly. She quickly added with a giggle "Well Logan and I are going to go celebrate in our own way."

Mark looked about ready to be sick when he heard that. He really did not need to know that his twenty seven year old daughter was about to go have sex with her fiancée. Lexie saw that and said "Em you might not want to say that with your dad right here."

Emily blushed realizing what her father had just heard her say "Sorry Mom, Daddy. Love you both."

Lexie and Mark both said "We love you too Em." and then they hung up the phone.

That night as Lexie and Mark lay in bed, Mark tried to remember when Emily was a curious three year old. Knowing that his daughter was soon to be married he felt like he needed to hold onto those memories of her as a small child. He couldn't believe he had been with Lexie for over twenty seven years. They had married when they didn't even know Lexie was pregnant. Mark stared at the white ceiling and said "I can't believe she's getting married." Lexie looked at him and squeezed his hand. She knew that he missed his little girl. Even Sandrine was a young woman now so they had no more children in the house and they always had a night to themselves. Lexie knew that she needed to come up with something to distract him from the realization that he was really not going to be the most important man in Emily's life anymore. Lexie looked at him and grinned "Feel like ravishing your wife like you did when we were first married?" Mark chuckled and said" I don't know if I can keep up with you Lex." Lexie smirked and climbed on top of her husband "I am sure you can." Lexie whispered in his ear. Again Lexie was right. Mark was able to keep up with his much younger wife and he ravished her several times that night.


	9. Who Gives This Woman Away?

Who Gives This Woman Away?

It was October sixteenth and Emily Marie Sloan was about to become Emily Marie Sloan-Karev. Emily had long ago decided that she would hyphen her last name. She didn't want to give up the Sloan part of her name completely and thankfully Logan was okay with that. She was now twenty eight years old and she stood in front of a mirror admiring herself. Her parents had spared no expense on her wedding and that was incredibly clear with the Vera Wang strapless ivory silk dress that she was wearing. She had fallen completely in love with it and her mom, dad, and sister and best friend had all agreed that the dress was perfect on her. The idea of marriage was scary, but she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Logan. She loved him and she couldn't wait to start their lives together. Her mom and her sister had already been in the room as had her future mother in law, Izzie. Her bridesmaids and maid of honor were already ready and waiting for her. Emily was just waiting for her dad. All she wanted was for her dad to walk her down the aisle. She had said that she wouldn't feel married unless her dad walked her down the aisle. The wedding wasn't a church wedding only because neither Logan nor Emily had ever been churchgoers and neither had their families. It was being held in a garden with a gazebo and Emily and Logan were to be married under the gazebo.

When Mark stepped inside the room, he saw his daughter bathed in white and he was pretty sure that she had never looked more beautiful. Logan was a lucky man and Mark knew that twenty two year old Liam had had a conversation with Logan so Mark knew that he didn't have to worry about warning Logan on his own. Emily looked in the mirror and she caught her dad's eye. Mark had tears in his eyes as he made his way to his daughter. He wanted to hug her, but he didn't want her to yell at him for wrinkling the dress "Daddy, hug me." Emily pleaded. She could tell that her dad was wrestling with his emotions and she understood why. Mark gathered his twenty eight year old daughter in his arms and hugged her tightly. When he pulled away, he saw tears glittering in Emily's eyes "Don't cry Em or Sandrine will scream at me for ruining your make up." Mark pointed out, cracking a small smile. Emily giggled, knowing that her dad was totally right about that. It was then that he realized she was wearing the bracelet that they had gotten her for her high school graduation as well as the diamonds that they had gotten her when she graduated from medical school. Swallowing hard, he looked at her and offered his arm "Are you ready Em?" Mark asked softly. Emily nodded. She seemed to be beaming and Mark loved seeing that in his daughter "Very ready Daddy." she told her father.

When they got outside Emily was handed her bouquet of red and white roses. Emily and Mark watched Emily's bridesmaids walk down the aisle. First went Laura and then Lillian and then went the co-maids of honor .Emily couldn't choose so both Abby and Sandrine shared the role. Mark swallowed hard once Abby and Sandrine reached the end of the aisle because he knew what was coming. He finally began walking Emily down the aisle, his heart was pounding and he had a lump in his throat. When he reached the end of the aisle, he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you Em." Emily smiled at her father and whispered "I love you too Daddy." Mark then put Emily's hand in Logan's and he prayed that no one would see how badly he was shaking. He stepped back knowing that he still had to formally give her away. He listened to the Justice of the Peace and when the Justice of the Peace asked "Who gives this woman to this man?" Mark spoke "Her mother and I do." and then he stepped down and joined his wife who was sitting in one of the first chairs in the first row. He gripped onto her hand tighter than he intended to. Lexie looked at him and she could see the pain in his eyes. He was losing his firstborn daughter to her new husband.

Both mothers were crying so hard that they could barely breathe. Izzie was so excited that her only son had married his first and only girlfriend Lexie couldn't believe that her daughter was marrying Alex Karev's son. When both Logan and Emily had read their personalized vows to each other, it was time for the rings. Logan had Lucas as his best man and Liam was his only other groomsman so Logan looked to Lucas for Emily's ring. Lucas handed his best friend the ring. Abby had been holding Logan's for Emily so she handed Emily, Logan's ring. Both Logan and Emily looked at the Justice of the Peace and he nodded to Logan to start. Logan finally spoke, his eyes never leaving Emily's blue-grey ones "With this ring I promise you my fidelity and my never ending love." Logan slipped the ring over Emily's finger. Emily knew it was her turn "With this ring I promise you my fidelity and my never ending love." The Justice of the Peace was beaming and he said "By the power vested in my by the state of Washington, I pronounce you husband and wife. Logan kissed Emily softly and tenderly knowing she would kill him if he tried to French kiss her the way he wanted to.

They turned towards the crowd and the crowd seemed to rise in one fluid motion. Both mothers were dabbing at their eyes. Alex was smiling and Mark was smiling too. Emily and Logan walked down the aisle. Mark wanted to say something to his daughter, but he knew that he would have time at the reception. He was going to have to learn that Logan was the most important man in her life and that was how it should be. Meredith and Derek found them and it was a testament to their long friendship that Derek didn't ask how Mark was handling things. Derek knew that Mark was handling things in the best way he could. Meredith congratulated Mark and Lexie and then suggested that they take the same limo to the reception. Both Lexie and Mark nodded. They wanted to be with family right now. Outside three black stretch limos were waiting. One for the bride and groom, one for the groom's family and one for the bride's family. Sandrine and Liam figured that their parents would want to be with Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith so they would take their own cars to the reception. The four of them climbed into the second limo and drove off to the reception.


	10. In My Daughter's Eyes

In My Daughter's Eyes

Emily was having so much fun at her wedding. The reception was in a huge ballroom with plenty of room for tables and the food and dancing. But strangely enough the thing she was looking forward to the most at her reception was the father daughter dance. Of course she was looking forward to the first dance with her new husband as well, but her father had been there for her whenever she needed him and she wanted him to know that just because she was married, that didn't make him unimportant in her eyes. Emily was just having fun visiting with everyone that she didn't get to see that much anymore. It had been much too long since she had seen either of her Aunt Molly's kids. She hadn't seen Laura in three years and she hadn't seen Ben in about five years.

She turned around after visiting with Ben and Logan was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She knew that it was nearly time for her first dance with her husband. As if on cue, her Aunt Callie who was the organizer of this whole thing announced that it was time for the Bride and Groom's first dance as husband and wife. Emily had picked "Can you Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John, Logan hadn't had any objections to that. Logan and Emily rose and they seemed to melt into each other on the dance floor. Emily's head rested on her husband's shoulder while one of her arms wrapped around his neck and her other hand took his hand in hers. His free arm wrapped around her small waist.

Mark and Lexie sat in silence as they watched their daughter and new son in law dancing their first dance "They remind me a bit of us." Lexie whispered. Mark remembered their wedding day and that had been an amazing day for him. It had been a day that he had been sure was never going to come for him. Mark was slowly accepting that his daughter was starting her own family and he was happy for her. He knew she was happy and really that was all he cared about. Logan treated her like a queen and that was important to Mark. He nodded in answer to his wife's comment and whispered "He's good to her." Lexie knew that was hard on Mark to admit, but she was glad to hear him admit it.

Once the first dance was over, Emily looked over at Callie and nodded. Mark had no idea what that was all about, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. Callie announced that next would be the father daughter dance. Emily walked over to her father and pulled him up to his feet just as the first strains of "In My Daughter's Eyes" began playing. Emily's arms wrapped around her dad's neck and Mark's arms wrapped around his daughter's waist. Mark had no idea how much this father daughter dance meant to Emily and he had a feeling that she didn't know how much it meant to him. No words were spoken. There was no words to speak between the two of them. Emily didn't cry, but she felt like she was going to. Mark finally murmured "You look beautiful Em." She did look beautiful to him and Mark was so lucky to have her as a daughter.

When the dance ended, Mark walked back over to Lexie who had tears slipping down her cheeks. She had been so surprised at how fluid her daughter and Mark's movements were. Lexie hugged Mark tightly and kissed him quickly on the lips.

An hour later came the cake cutting. Lexie was there with her camera just like when Logan had taken Emily out for the first time. The couple cut the cake and then fed a piece to each other. Logan knew that Emily would have murdered him on the spot if he smashed it into her face. Then next came the bouquet tossing and the garter toss. Emily refused to have the garter removed from her body so Logan improvised and bought one and threw it over his head. Lucas Shepherd caught it. Derek looked at Mark ,his face white with terror. That was nothing compared to the panicked look that Mark had on his face when Sandrine caught her sister's bouquet. Mark was certain he was going to have another heart attack.

Finally the guests were saying goodbye to Emily and Logan as they got into the limo to take them to the airport. As a wedding gift from Alex and Izzie they were going to honeymoon in Italy. Mark knew how much Emily had always wanted to go to Italy and she was finally getting her chance. Mark was just getting ready to look for his wife who he had lost awhile ago, when Emily rushed up to him. She threw her arms around him and whispered" I love you Daddy. Thank you for everything." Mark hugged his daughter back and said" Go enjoy your honeymoon Em.I love you too." Mark had a feeling that she had already said goodbye to her mother so that was why he didn't ask about it. Mark waved to the limo that held his beautiful firstborn daughter and her new husband and then he went inside and sat down. He had survived this day and truthfully he had never been prouder of his daughter. She was a beautiful woman who was now someone's wife. Mark knew that Logan and Emily would last forever. Call it father's intuition. He just knew. Lexie walked over to him and said "Let's go home. "Mark didn't say a word but nodded and followed his wife to Sandrine's car. Sandrine would likely get a ride from Liam. Mark and Lexie got into the car and Mark said "I am so proud of her and she picked a great man who loves her." Lexie nodded knowing how hard Emily getting married was on Mark. They drove back to the house in silence, each thinking of today's events. They had not lost a daughter, but gained a second son.


	11. New Generation

Mark Nicholas Karev

It had been two years since Emily and Logan had married and now they were both thirty years old. Emily had just delivered their first child, a boy who Emily and Logan had yet to name. Emily desperately wanted to honor her father but she didn't want Logan to feel as though her father was more important than he was. She needn't have worried though because Logan just wanted his wife to be happy and if naming their son after her father made her happy then he was okay with that. Emily lay in the hospital bed, holding her newborn son while Logan went out to the waiting room to let everyone know that the baby was here and was a boy.

When Logan appeared in the waiting room his parents and hers stood up along with her sister and brother. They were all clearly anxious for news .Logan smiled and said "It's a boy. Eight pounds eleven ounces, twenty one inches long." The new grandparents hugged each other and then hugged Logan. When the hugging was over, Mark spoke "How's Emily?" he asked. He knew that this pregnancy had not been easy on his daughter and, truthfully he was still surprised that she had decided that she wanted kids. He honestly wasn't sure if she would have them. Logan was beaming with pride and Mark remembered when he had looked like that thirty years ago when his firstborn was born "She's tired, but happy." Logan told his father in law. Mark was glad to hear that she was happy. He assumed that if something had gone wrong someone would have told him about it. Lexie's eyes lit up and asked "Can we see them?" Logan smiled knowing that there was no way he would be able to hold anyone back "Of course you can." Logan told them.

The seven of them walked back to Emily's room and Logan pushed open the door. Emily lay in bed with a little bundle in her arms. Lexie and Izzie were the first to reach their new grandson. Emily let both new grandmothers hold and coo over their unnamed grandson, but her eyes were on her dad who was standing next to her father in law. She wanted her dad to get to hold his new grandson more than she wanted anyone else to hold him. After the grandmothers held their new grandson, Izzie passed the baby to Sandrine. Sandrine was twenty five and not married yet. She hadn't been dating anyone in about three years. Sandrine passed the baby on to Liam. Now Liam had been seriously dating someone that he met in Law school. No one was mentioning wedding bells yet though. When Liam was done holding the baby, he passed the baby on to his sister's father in law. Alex held the baby and marveled at how much life had changed in just five years. Alex knew that Emily wanted to put the baby in her dad's arms herself so Alex put the baby back in his daughter in law's arms. Emily looked at everyone and asked "Could you guys give my dad and me a moment alone please." Her siblings and her mother and in-laws nodded in agreement. Logan kissed his wife and followed the others out of the room.

Now it was Mark and Emily in the room together. Mark walked over to his daughter's hospital bed and he sat down and for the first time he got a good look at his grandson. He was beautiful. Emily smiled as she looked at her dad and at her son "He looks like you Daddy. Even Logan says so." Mark hadn't seen much of him in his grandson but if Emily wanted to insist that the baby looked like grandpa Mark who was Mark to argue. Emily put the baby in his grandfather's arms and for the first time he opened his eyes. They were blue-grey just like Mark and Emily's. Mark couldn't believe that he was a grandfather. It seemed like yesterday that he was attempting to explain sex to a five year old without being too graphic. Mark couldn't take his eyes off of his newborn grandson. He was so small and light. The baby had Logan's nose but Mark could already see Emily's mouth on his grandson "He looks like a combination of both you and Logan." Mark told her. Emily was so happy that her father was here, holding his grandson. That had been what she had wanted for so long and now that it was here, it was amazing. Emily was glad that she had decided to have kids. Especially if it made both Logan and their parents as happy as they were. Mark could have stared at his grandson's face forever. He felt peaceful and relaxed now. He had no idea how a baby could make a person feel relaxed "So you haven't named him yet?" Mark asked, not tearing his eyes off his grandson for a second. Emily shook her head as she watched her son bury his face into his grandpa's dark green shirt "No we haven't. Nothing seems special enough for him." Mark laughed remembering when Emily and her sister and brother were born "Your mom and I had your name picked out from the time we found out you were a girl. Now Sandrine wasn't named until your mom was in labor and screaming at me and telling me that I was never allowed to touch her again. Liam was another name that we didn't come up with for awhile. We didn't know Liam was a boy until he come out so he was Baby Boy Sloan for several hours while we tried to come up with a name." Mark explained to his daughter. Emily giggled and resolved to call her brother Baby Boy Sloan someday when he least expected it. Emily look at her dad and said "I love you Daddy." Mark bent and kissed his daughter's forehead and said "I love you too Em." Mark knew that he had hit the jackpot with his wife and kids and now a son in law and a grandson. Forty years ago he was screwing around with random women and he hated the idea of domesticity. It turned out all he needed was the right woman. Lexie Grey was that for him and she had given him three beautiful children. Mark watched the baby fall back asleep in his arms and then Emily spoke "Daddy I have a name for him. Go get everyone please." Mark nodded and put the baby back in Emily's arms and whispered "He's beautiful Em. You and Logan did good." Emily beamed when she heard her dad's praise.

Mark got the rest of the family and they circled around Emily's bed. Logan and Mark sitting on either side of Emily. They were all waiting to hear the name of the newest member of the family. Emily was beaming, the weight of trying to decide on a name completely lifted off of her "I'd like you all to meet Mark Nicholas Karev." Mark was completely caught off guard that his daughter was naming her first child after him. He had not expected it at all. Lexie felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. She knew how much having his grandson named after him would mean to Mark. Alex and Izzie knew this was the right thing to do. They knew how much of a bond Mark and Emily had had from the time she was born. Mark was sitting beside his daughter in stunned silence "Em you don't have to…"Mark trailed off as Emily held up her hand "I made my decision Daddy. You were the most important man in my life for a long time and I wanted to honor you by naming your first grandson after you." Mark looked at Logan to make sure he was okay with this and he nodded "It's okay Dad." Logan assured Mark quietly. Mark let it drop and he looked down at the baby in his daughter's arms.

Sandrine couldn't say she was shocked that her sister had named her first son after their dad. Sandrine knew that they had always had a special bond and this was the way that her sister wanted to honor their dad. Liam was watching too and he was also not surprised at all to see his nephew named after their dad. Emily had always been a Daddy's Girl and this was the best way to honor their father.

Lexie pulled up a chair beside her husband and Sandrine and Liam pulled chairs up beside their mother so they could get another good look at the newest member of the family. Alex and Izzie pulled up seats on Logan's side. Emily sat between the two men who meant the most to her with her son in her arms. Her dad had been her favorite person from when she was small and then Logan took that spot from her dad. Now Mark Nicholas would be the most important male in her life. She would never forgot her father and all he had done for her. She looked at her dad who was still beaming and smiled at him. Mark was doing his best not to get all emotional, but as he looked at his grandson the resolve was weakening. Emily wanted to say something to her father but the only thing she could think of was the sentiment that had been spoken many times. Emily realized she didn't care that the sentiment had been spoken before, she wanted to say it again. She kissed her father's cheek and whispered "I love you Daddy." Mark kissed the top of his daughter's head and murmured "I love you too and I am so proud of you princess" This was another time in which he felt the need to call her by her childhood nickname. Soon the family was so immersed in the baby that they didn't even notice it darkening outside. Finally the family started to leave. Alex and Izzie first then Sandrine and Liam. Finally Mark and Lexie hugged and kissed their daughter and soon in law and kissed their grandson. Mark didn't want to leave but he knew that he needed to give Emily and Logan some time alone with their son. Lexie held his hand as they left the hospital and drove back to the home they had raised their children in.


	12. Good Bye

A/N This is the last one in the series. Thank you for all of the encouragement.

Good Bye

Cold as ice. That was how Emily Sloan-Karev felt right now. She couldn't move or speak. All she could do was stare at the rectangular shape in front of her. The mahogany rectangle that held the deceased body of her beloved father. Emily was pretty sure that she had cried all the tears that she had already so she sat in the first row of seats, holding on tightly to her mother's hand and to Logan's hand. Their beloved ten year old son sat solemnly on Logan's other side. Emily couldn't believe that her father was gone. All she wanted was for her father to hug her and call her princess again. She may have been forty years old, but right now she wanted her daddy more than anything in this world. She had thought that she had no tears left, but she was wrong. A fresh batch of tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at the coffin in front of her. She felt guilty crying this much when her mom wasn't crying as much. Lexie had already cried for her husband away from anyone else. It was her turn to be strong for her family. Mark had been the strong one since he had married Lexie all those years ago.

Emily remembered the phone call she had gotten just three days ago. She had been roused from a good night sleep to hear the house phone ringing right beside her head. When she answered it her mother told her that Daddy had died in his sleep. Emily had been stunned. She had spoken to her father the night before and his last words were "I love you Em." Her father had been in good health ever since his heart attack seventeen years ago. Tears had streamed down her face and Logan awoke when he heard his wife crying. Emily had told him what had happened and they immediately woke Mark Nicholas and then left for Lexie and Mark's house.

When she had reached her parents house the first thing she had wanted was to see her father's body. Emily went straight to her parents bedroom and she saw him lying in bed, wearing the pj's that Sandrine had bought him last Christmas. Emily had completely broken down and it took two hours plus Sandrine to get Emily out of the bedroom.

Emily sat by her husband and mother and listened to her Uncle Derek talk about her dad's childhood. Uncle Derek was still in good health and that was a relief for the family. They couldn't even fathom the idea of losing another member of their family anytime soon. When they were making funeral plans Lexie had asked Emily to give the eulogy. Lexie knew that she would be unable to do it without crying all the way through it. Emily knew that there was no way she would get through it without sobbing. She finally agreed to do it though as a favor for her mother. She heard Uncle Derek finish with the words "He was a beloved husband, father, grandfather uncle and friend. He will be missed by all of his family and friends." Derek's voice was wavering as he finished his comments about Mark. Emily could tell that he was extremely close to tears as he walked back to his seat. Meredith met him halfway and she wrapped her arms around him and she hugged him tightly. It was heartbreaking for everyone to see Derek Shepherd say goodbye to his lifetime best friend Mark Sloan.

Emily stood up next and she made her way to the front of the gathering. This would be the first time she would speak in front of a lot of people without her father in the audience. She bit her lip realizing that her beloved daddy wouldn't be in the audience for her to focus on like she did in the past. She chose to focus on her son, her father's namesake. She opened her mouth still not quite sure what to say. The words just seemed to pour out of her" My dad was more than the best Plastic Surgeon on both coasts. He was the best husband to my mother, the best father to me and my sister and brother. He was the best grandfather that anyone could ask for to my son. When I was down he lifted me up and when I had successes he rejoiced in them with me. He was there when I graduated from high school and college and med school. He was there when I married the man of my dreams and he was there when my son and his first and only grandson was born. My dad was there for every milestone in my life and I am so lucky that he was my father. I will always love him and miss him but I know he wouldn't want me to dwell too long on his death. He knows that I loved him very much and I know he loved me as well as everyone who is here today. He wouldn't want any of us to dwell too much on his death. He would want us to move on with our lives. He once told me when I lost my first pediatric cardiology patient that everyone dies and while it is hard to deal with that, it's part of life and dwelling on a death wouldn't change the actual death. That is going to be my saying for the next several weeks and months and I hope to someday understand why my dad was taken from all of us so suddenly." Tears were now streaming down Emily's face as she walked back to her seat. She buried her face in Logan's shoulder and whispered "I miss him." Logan kissed her hair and whispered "I know you do Em. We all miss him."

The next part was the part that Emily was dreading. She was about to watch some people she didn't even know lower her father's body into the ground. First they had to throw flowers on the coffin and then dirt. Emily waited quietly until it was her turn to put the white long stemmed rose on her father's coffin. When it was her turn she put the flower on the coffin and bent and kissed it "I love you Daddy." She whispered tearfully. She moved aside so Sandrine and Liam could say their goodbyes as well. Once her sister and brother were done, they exchanged hugs.

Her sister in law Allison came over to them and hugged both Sandrine and Emily before she squeezed Liam's hand. Liam had been married to Allison for 5 years, but they were unable to get pregnant. Sandrine never married, but she had grown tired of being childless so she had adopted a Russian baby girl who was now three. Her name was Nadia and she had been grandpa Mark's little angel. Finally Lexie joined the rest of the family and Lexie looked at each one of them in turn "Your father was so proud of all of you." she told them softly. Emily had to force herself not to break down again. She looked at Logan and said "I want to go back to Mom and Daddy's house." Logan bent and kissed his wife and said "Let's go."

So Logan drove Emily and Mark Nicholas over to the house that Emily had grown up in. Sandrine and Nadia met them there as did Liam and Allison. They all felt like they needed to be at home tonight. Lexie sat on her husband's usual armchair feeling quite certain that she would never recover from this. She loved her husband despite everything they had gone through. Being with her family helped with the feeling of loneliness that was already starting to creep in. Without saying a word the kids all decided to stay the night. They all wanted to feel closer to their father and they knew that this was the best way to do it. Finally the Nadia and Mark went to sleep and Emily, Sandrine, Logan, Allison and Liam did too. Lexie was alone for the first time in forty years. She stood by the same window that she and Mark had looked out of countless times. She looked up at the stars and said "I love you Mark and I'll see you soon." Lexie went up to bed and for the first time in four decades, fell asleep with no one there to hold her.

A/N This is now finished. Should I do this for another child and if so who would you like to see?


End file.
